


Vacaciones en Moscú

by TabrisXX



Series: VACACIONES [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cousin Incest, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Orgy, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Sergei is Victor's brother, Threesome - M/M/M, Victor and Yuri are cousins, Victor has a younger brother
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Año tras año, Yuri Plisetsky esperaba ansioso la llegada de las vacaciones, ya sean éstas de verano o de invierno. Aunque en verdad lo que Yuri más esperaba de las vacaciones, era la visita de Victor, su atractivo primo de San Petersburgo.





	1. Hace varios años

**Author's Note:**

> \- Victor y Yuri son primos y entre ellos hay una diferencia de edad de 12 años.  
> \- Victor tiene un hermano llamado Sergei (que es la versión joven de Victor Nikiforov con cabello largo) y también es 12 años menor que él.  
> \- Incesto entre primos, NO entre hermanos.

Todo esto comenzó hace varios años. Diría que prácticamente desde que tengo memoria me dí cuenta que me sentía profundamente atraído hacia él, me refiero a Victor.

Victor Nikiforov, mi primo de San Petersburgo, el que todos años sin falta venía a Moscú a pasar sus vacaciones de la escuela. Siguió viniendo igual cuando fue a la universidad y luego de graduarse, todo continuó igual cuando tenía vacaciones en el trabajo.  
Año tras año venía a visitarnos a mis padres y a mí y se alojaba en nuestra casa.

Nunca entendí la razón por la que Victor prefería pasar sus vacaciones en Moscú y no elegía otros destinos pero era algo que yo ciertamente anhelaba. Esperaba con ansias las vacaciones de verano y las de invierno, solo porque sabía que mi guapo y atractivo primo vendría de nuevo.

A medida que fui creciendo, noté que aquella atracción no hizo más que ir en aumento. Me gustaba mi primo que era doce años mayor que yo y todo lo que quería era estar en su compañía. Me volví tan apegado a él que mis padres me solían regañar porque no lo dejaba en paz cuando nos visitaba.

—Yuri, por favor. ¡Dale un respiro a Vitya! -se quejó mi madre- Desde que llegó estás saliendo con él de un lado a otro todo el día y nosotros apenas hemos podido hablar con él.

—Pero mamá, Victor está de vacaciones y aprovecho para ir a pasear con él -protesté- ¿Acaso quieres que estemos todo el día encerrados aquí?

—No, claro que no -respondió ella- Pero deja de monopolizar a tu primo, quiero saber como están sus padres y nuestros otros parientes de San Petersburgo. ¡Eres muy absorbente, jovencito!

—No hay problema, tía -intervino Victor, restándole importancia a la pequeña discusión- Me gusta mucho salir con Yuri a recorrer la ciudad pero mañana podemos quedarnos aquí a pasar el día.

—¡Oye, no! Dijiste que mañana iríamos a patinar -acusé con molestia-

—Podemos hacer eso luego -respondió él- Todavía me quedan tres semanas aquí y tendremos mucho tiempo para hacer todo lo que quieras, Yuri -me sonrió con dulzura, provocándome un sonrojo inmediato-

Debilitó todas mis defensas con ese gesto tan tierno y no me quedó más que asentir conforme. Me gustaba absolutamente todo de él y no podía negarme a nada de que decía. En ese entonces, ya era plenamente de consciente que me había enamorado de Victor.

Fue mi primer amor.


	2. Hace 2 años

El tiempo pasó y las cosas se mantuvieron iguales; esperaba con añoranza las vacaciones solo para volver a ver a Victor. Y no fue sino hasta hace un par de años atrás que las cosas con él comenzaron a tomar un nuevo rumbo.

Para entonces, Victor contaba con 28 años y me parecía que su atractivo era todavía mayor; lo encontraba incluso más interesante. Ya no llevaba su característico cabello largo, se lo había cortado y tenía un aspecto más maduro aunque su carácter continuaba siendo el mismo que cuando era un adolescente.

En esa ocasión, había venido a Moscú a pasar sus vacaciones de verano. Como ya era tradición, se hospedó en mi casa y vino a suceder algo particularmente extraño...una inusual ola de calor azotó a Rusia ese año en verano.

No recuerdo haber vivido un verano tan caluroso en mi vida hasta ese año y no lo digo precisamente por las temperaturas elevadas sino por la presencia de mi guapísimo primo Victor. Lo veía pasear con poca ropa y me deleitaba observando descaradamente su privilegiada figura, tan digna de dios griego.

Desde que llegó, yo me pasé metido en su habitación con la excusa de conversar y hacerle compañía. Cosa que a nadie sorprendió para nada y fue que dí gracias al cielo -y a mis padres- por el hecho de que tuviéramos una piscina en el fondo de la casa que personalmente me encargué de tenerla lista.

Estábamos recostados en la cama platicando. Hacía mucho calor y no era buena idea salir a pasear por la ciudad en esas condiciones pero también permanecer en la casa ya resultaba aburrido...

—Hace mucho calor de nuevo, tanto que el aire acondicionado no abastece -comentó Victor-

—Sí, es verdad -sonreí y rodé un par de veces en su cama hasta llegar cerca de él y colocarme sobre su pecho desnudo- Oye Victor, estoy aburrido... -suspiré-

—¿Así que te aburres conmigo? -dijo frunciendo los labios y fingiendo cierta tristeza-

—¡Idiota...no he dicho eso!

—¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? -preguntó-

—¿Por qué no tomamos baño juntos? -propuse sonriendo de lado, con todas las ganas de que notara las dobles intenciones en mis palabras-

Y claro que lo hizo pero él era mucho más cínico y descarado que yo, no tardó nada en seguirme el juego. Llevó una de sus manos hasta mi cabeza y comenzó a jugar con unos mechones de cabello...

—Vamos a la ducha entonces -sonrió aunque ahora yo no sabía si estaba hablando en serio o no-

—Me refiero a la piscina -contesté raudamente, algo avergonzado y apartándome al no poder resistir su penetrante mirada celeste clavada en mis ojos-

—¡Es cierto! -dijo entusiasmado- Olvidé que tenían una piscina aquí...vamos ya mismo -se puso de pie de inmediato, le había gustado la idea-

Lo vi dirigirse hacia su equipaje y se puso a buscar algo de manera muy afanosa. Lo miré con curiosidad...

—Sí, aquí está. ¡Qué suerte que he traído mi bañador! -mencionó-

—Dijiste que querías ir a "Oliva Beach" pero no, ¡qué asco! -rodé los ojos con fastidio- Estará minada de gente en esta temporada. En Moscú hay escasez de playas así que todos van ahí.

—Tienes razón pero hace falta ir a la playa teniendo una enorme piscina aquí mismo -encogió los hombros y sin el menor pudor, se quitó lo que le restaba de ropa, quedando desnudo ante mis ojos y mi inocultable sorpresa-

—¿¡Uh!? -exclamé mientras el rubor se apoderaba de mi rostro y lo veía colocarse el traje de baño-

El muy desgraciado ni siquiera imaginaba lo que estaba provocando en mí, tentándome de esa tan malditamente sádica. Intenté mantener la compostura aunque mis ojos indefectiblemente querían posarse ahí donde resaltaba cierta protuberancia que según descubrí segundos antes, tenía un tamaño bastante interesante.

Aquel bañador le quedaba muy bien. Victor tenía un excelente estado físico, se veía que entrenaba mucho y cuidaba su figura. No podía dejar de sorprenderme y admirar su trabajada musculatura...además de sus brazos, sus piernas, su trasero, su abdomen, todo bien tonificado.

Ya me estaba dando vergüenza tener un cuerpo tan delgado y con escasa musculatura definida. Pensaba que quizás debía pedirle que me entrene un poco aunque más me interesaba saber como se sentiría pasarle la lengua por ese exquisito abdomen...

—¡Mierda...qué mal estoy! -susurré y negué con la cabeza-

No podía creer lo que estaba pensando y no quería parecer tan evidente. Me levanté de la cama para ir a mi habitación y cambiarme también. Necesitaba entrar al agua y quitarme el calor terrible que sentía.


	3. Hace 1 año

El último año fue sin dudas el peor de todos para mí. Esperar que llegaran las vacaciones para volver a ver a Victor se me hizo un completo martirio; más aún porque después de aquel caliente verano quedé convencido de que ahora me sentía atraído sexualmente hacia él.

Atrás quedó aquel sentimiento puro e inocente que experimenté de niño. Ahora ya no tenía que ver con eso, lo que sentía estaba cargado de deseos libidinosos y supuse era porque a pesar de que estaba entrando a la última parte de mi adolescencia, seguía siendo virgen. Es más, ni siquiera había dado mi primer beso y las ganas me estaban apurando.

El problema era que a mí solo me gustaba Victor y consideré que ya iba siendo hora de que se lo hiciera saber de alguna manera. Estaba harto de tener que masturbarme día a día pensando en él, imaginando sus besos en mi cuerpo y sus manos en mi piel. Sí, estaba cansado de todo eso que solo ocurría en mis solitarias fantasías y parecían tan lejos de mi realidad.

Fue que no lo pensé dos veces y tomé mi celular. Inicié la cámara de vídeo y procedí a grabarme mientras me autosatisfacía; en realidad, solo enfoqué hacia mi intimidad sosteniendo el teléfono con una mano mientras que con la otra tomaba mi miembro y la deslizaba de arriba abajo...

—¡¡¡Ngh...aahhhhh!!! -gemía y me retorcía, más que nada a causa del morbo y el placer que me producía hacer eso y estarlo grabando-

A duras penas pude seguir agarrando el teléfono, lo estuve a punto de dejar caer pero hice un esfuerzo para no echarlo. Proseguí unos instantes más hasta que eyaculé con intensidad, dejando mi mano toda cubierta con mis fluidos. Respiraba agitado y decidí terminar la filmación.

Esperé unos minutos para componerme y descansar. Luego de limpiar todos los rastros con unos pañuelos desechables, tomé el celular de nuevo para verificar la grabación unas veces...suspiré...

—Este podría ser mi fin pero el que no arriesga, no gana -sonreí y con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, envié ese vídeo a Victor a través de la aplicación de mensajería-

"Así es como te estoy extrañando"

Ese fue el mensaje que escribí inmediatamente después de enviar el comprometedor archivo. Si Victor se lo tomaba mal, probablemente iba a pasar la vergüenza de mi vida y me delataría.

Cuando la confirmación de que había recibido y visto el video me llegó, él no respondió enseguida. Estaba ahí online pero no me escribía nada y eso empezó a generarme una horrible ansiedad...

—¡¡¡Mierda, lo arruiné!!! -gruñí- No debí hacer eso. ¡Ahora se lo contará a mis padres y voy a quedar como el peor de todos! ¿¡Cómo pude ser tan imbécil!?

Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos desde que envié el video y Victor lo había visto ya.   
Hasta que vi el "Escribiendo..." en la pantalla y cerré los ojos con fuerza; no quería ver de buenas a primeras lo que podía decirme. 

Definitivamente no podía esperar algo bueno...sin embargo...

"Amazing! Me alegra saber que me extrañas tanto. En cuanto llegue a casa, te enseñaré como te extraño yo a ti...pero me gustaría hacerlo a través de una videollamada"

No podía acreditar lo que mis ojos leían en la pantalla del celular. Victor no se había molestado y también deseaba mostrarme su versión en tiempo real. Claro que no lo rechacé y a partir de ese momento, los intercambios de videos íntimos y fotografías sensuales se hicieron una constante entre nosotros.

Así también los mensajes y las llamadas iban haciéndose cada vez más candentes y cargados de tinte sexual. Victor y yo manteníamos sexo virtual casi todas las noches...

—¡Dios, Yuri! Si seguimos así, la próxima vez que nos veamos, no podré contenerme cuando te tenga en frente -confesó Victor del otro lado de la línea-

—No lo hagas -respondí- Ya quiero que lleguen las próximas vacaciones solo para que me desvirgues. Quiero experimentar todo lo que estuvimos hablando -sonreí-

—Si lo dices así, es obvio que no podré negarme.

—Prométeme que no te echarás para atrás -le pedí- Quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo, Vitya.

—Lo prometo. Me enloqueces, gatito -susurró-

Desde entonces, me gané ese apodo y debo confesar que me encantaba que me llamara de esa manera; me parecía tierno y a la vez muy sexy pero sobre todo, muy nuestro.

Cuando esa llamada terminó, Victor quedó mirando su celular con una sonrisa tonta sin darse cuenta que alguien más había escuchado nuestra conversación...

—¿Así que piensas follarte a Yuri cuando lo veas nuevamente? ¡Victor, eres un completo degenerado!

—¡Sergei! ¿Por qué rayos entras a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta? -se quejó Victor ante el atrevimiento de su hermano menor-

—Solo venía a avisarte que la cena ya está lista -respondió el otro-

Victor se vio descubierto y no tenía manera de negar nada. Ahora sí se hallaba entre la espada y la pared.


	4. Hoy

_"29 de noviembre"_

La fecha que se hallaba marcada en mi calendario desde hace meses; una que no tenía realmente nada de especial. No hasta que Victor me confirmó que volvería a Moscú ese día y a partir de allí inicié mi cuenta regresiva personal para nuestro reencuentro.

Esperé con más ansias que nunca su llegada porque sabía que sería una ocasión diferente; algo que no tenía punto de comparación con sus anteriores visitas. Debo admitir que me sentía particularmente nervioso pero al mismo tiempo, estaba muriendo de ganas por ver hasta donde sería capaz de llegar.

Estuvimos todos aquellos meses previos al encuentro manteniendo conversaciones subidas de tono, compartiendo videos y fotografías que rayaban lo pornográfico, confesando nuestras fantasías más impúdicas y teniendo sexo virtual.

Realmente me sorprendió que accediera a seguirme la corriente tan rápido. Acabó revelándome que yo le gustaba pero que no se atrevía a insinuarme nada al respecto por el hecho de que somos primos. Aunque en vista a las circunstancias, eso era lo que menos le importaba ya.

—Me gustaste desde que era apenas un niño, Vitya. Hoy me gustas todavía más -confesé- Mi fantasía es hacerlo contigo, justo aquí en mi habitación, en mi cama.

Cuando le dije aquello, no intentó detenerme...incluso fue más allá.

—Sería emocionante en la cama de mis tíos -sonrió- ¿No lo crees? Así cada vez que entres a la habitación de tus padres, recordarás nuestra hazaña allí.

—¡No serías capaz! -dudé-

—¿Quieres apostar? -desafió-

Me relamí los labios pensando en esa posibilidad tan extrema y a la vez, tan excitante. Parecía una completa locura dejarme desvirgar por mi primo en la cama de mis padres pero luego la idea me fue tentando más y más.

Estaba tan emocionado por nuestro próximo encuentro que el día anterior apenas pude dormir de la ansiedad que me generaba la llegada de Victor. No habíamos hablado esa noche como lo hacíamos habitualmente porque él estaría ocupado haciendo su equipaje y demás preparativos. De hecho, apenas intercambiamos unas líneas saludándonos...

"Mi vuelo sale en la mañana, así que llegaré a tu casa luego del mediodía. Buenas noches, Yuri"

Ese había sido su último mensaje. Ahora ya no tenía que contar meses ni días sino horas ya nada más...pocas horas para volver a estar cara a cara con él.

\---

Finalmente llegó el día en cuestión, miércoles 29 de noviembre. De tan impaciente que me sentía, me levanté más temprano que de costumbre mientras una mezcolanza de sensaciones se me generaba por aguardar la hora que Victor me dijo llegaría a mi casa.

No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando estuviera frente a él. Confieso que comenzaba a sentir algo de vergüenza por mis acciones, quizás era yo el que ahora se estaba acobardando y el que daría marcha atrás. Los nervios estaban causándome estragos y sentía que iba a hiperventilar.

No abandoné mi habitación en toda la mañana porque sentía que todo me daba vueltas y que acabaría vomitando. Todo eso a causa de la inquietud tan grande que llevaba. Mi padre había ido al trabajo muy temprano y mi madre se estaba encargando del almuerzo de bienvenida para Victor.

Me recosté en mi cama, tratando de recobrar la calma pero eso apenas duró un momento. A medida que la hora se acercaba, volví a impacientarme...hasta que finalmente escuché sonar el timbre. 

Victor había llegado a casa.

—Dios, ¿y ahora qué? -dije levantándome abruptamente y comencé a pasear de un lado para el otro, de ninguna manera me atrevería a bajar así-

\---

Mi madre fue abrir la puerta y recibió a Victor toda contenta y entusiasmada como ya era costumbre. Se disculpó porque yo no me encontraba allí en ese momento...

—¡¡¡Pero qué gran sorpresa!!! -exclamó ella- Me disculpo por Yuri -dijo ella- No tiene buenos modales pero se encuentra en su habitación. Vitya...si gustas subir y ponerte cómodo. Tu recámara está lista, puedes acomodarte y ya sabes, estás en tu casa.

—Muchas gracias, tía. Son en verdad muy amables en verdad y está bien...ya conozco el camino, subiré a dejar el equipaje y a saludar a Yuri -sonrió-

—El almuerzo estará listo como en una hora...yo les avisaré -comentó mi madre y regresó a la cocina-

Victor dejó las maletas en la habitación que siempre ocupaba y de inmediato se dirigió a la mía, entró sin anunciarse y me encontró allí, sentado en mi cama con una expresión cargada de vergüenza. No podía ocultar mi sonrojo y evité mirarlo a la cara...

—¿Qué pasa, Yuri? -caminó hacia mí- ¿No te alegra verme?

—Bienvenido, Vitya -ensayé una sonrisa forzada- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? -pregunté cualquier tontería para intentar hacer pasar la tensión generada-

—Aburrido -respondió con apatía- Pero eso ya va a cambiar.

—¿¡Uh!? -lo miré finalmente-

Se acercó a mí mientras me veía con total fijeza sin dejar de sonreirme de esa manera que lograba hacerme estremecer. Luego apartó unos mechones de cabello que cubrían parcialmente mi rostro para despejarlo y verme sin problemas. Me era tan difícil sostenerle la mirada cuando la suya era tan intensa y dominante.

Su rostro y el mío estaban demasiado cerca, al punto de que podía sentir su respiración. Me sentía acalorado y aún muy nervioso, no sabía como reaccionar hasta que avanzó un poco más y sus labios rozaron levemente los míos...

—Eres tan lindo, gatito -susurró- ¿Sabes que estabas jugando con fuego, cierto? Al punto de que lograste encenderme como nadie jamás consiguió hacerlo -sentí una de sus manos posarse repentinamente en mi bragueta y hacer presión-

—¿En verdad? -pregunté algo incrédulo-

—¿Por qué no lo compruebas tú mismo? -su mano continuó deslizándose sobre mis partes-

Se puso a provocarme con total descaro, al mismo tiempo que acabó de cortar la ya escasa distancia entre nuestras bocas, atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Ese contacto bastó para hacerme perder la escasa cordura que tenía ya para entonces.

Lo abracé hasta atraerlo sobre mi cuerpo mientras me besaba y abrí las piernas para que se pudiera acomodar mejor en medio. Estábamos aún vestidos pero el constante y palpable roce entre nuestros sexos me estaba excitando demasiado, sentía que me estaba poniendo duro con rapidez y al parecer Victor también.

Dejó de besarme un momento y quedamos notablemente agitados. Me observó y sonrió de nuevo...

—Tu madre estará aún ocupada con lo del almuerzo -comentó- ¿Por qué no nos cambiamos de habitación?

—Pero...podría descubrirnos -respondí algo alarmado-

—Eso es justamente lo que lo hace interesante, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó mientras delineaba mis labios con su índice derecho, causándome algo de cosquillas-

—Está bien, vamos -contesté finalmente, consintiendo esa insensatez aunque sabía que era algo demasiado arriesgado-

Nos pusimos de pie de inmediato y abandonamos mi habitación para ir a la de mis padres. Comencé a sentirme nervioso de nuevo, aún más que antes. Era en verdad una idea descabellada y sumamente peligrosa pero mentiría si dijera que no me resultaba excitante.

Entramos a la recámara de mis padres y Victor cerró la puerta detrás de él. Tuve ganas de cerrarla con llave pero me retuvo y me besó con más mucha más fuerza, apretándome contra su cuerpo y metiendo sus manos debajo de mi ropa para acariciar la piel de mi espalda.

Por supuesto, no me quedé atrás. Lo abracé por el cuello mientras mi lengua se enredaba con la suya en un húmedo y apasionado beso, ávido de lujuria extrema que sentíamos uno por el otro.

Todo parecía ir bien encaminado, Victor quebró aquel beso y se dedicó a morder con suavidad mi cuello. Me encantó eso, iba a entregarme con todas las ganas a sus perfectas y tentadoras atenciones hasta que sentí un escalofrío impresionante, a la par del susto de mi vida cuando sentí la inesperada presencia de alguien justo detrás de mi cuerpo.

Intenté apartarme abruptamente de Victor para girar a ver a aquella persona que ni sentí entrar a la habitación y que ahora estaba asido a mi cintura con fuerza, pegándose a mi cuerpo con insolencia.

Lo peor de todo era que Victor también impidió el movimiento. Quedé completamente pálido.

—¿Qué demonios es esto? -protesté-

—Hola Yuri, ¿ya no te acuerdas de tu otro primo? -quedé estupefacto al escuchar aquella cantarina voz que me recordaba a la de Victor años atrás-

—¿Tú eres...? -finalmente Victor me soltó y pude voltear a corroborar-

—Tiempo sin verte, primo -saludó el intruso-

Quedé con la boca abierta al encontrarme a un bellísimo albino de cabellos largos, era como ver al Victor de quien me enamoré. Acabé sonrojándome ante su encantadora sonrisa y su imponente presencia; claro que sabía de quién se trataba, solo que no pensé que se hubiera puesto así de bueno.

También le sonreí.

—Hola, Sergei

—Sigan con lo suyo, por favor -inquirió despreocupado- Yo no los voy a interrumpir.

—¿¡Eh!? -observé a Victor casi horrorizado, en vista que su hermano actuaba tan normalmente después de habernos visto en esa situación-

—No te preocupes, Yuri -dijo Victor abrazándome por detrás y hablándome al oído- Sergei descubrió todo esto por casualidad y me estuvo chantajeando para no hablar. Quiso que lo trajera a Moscú conmigo en esta ocasión y que le dejara ser espectador de lo que hacemos.

Observé a Sergei con reproche, me parecía horrible que se haya puesto a extorsionar a Victor de esa manera. Sin embargo, no cedió...avanzó hacia mí y me tomó de la barbilla.

—Solo quiero observarlos. No tendrás problema con eso, ¿verdad Yuri?

Tragué saliva y sentí que se me erizaba la piel, sus ojos celestes me eclipsaban como los de Victor. Me sentí perdido...y en esas condiciones, era obvio que acabaría aceptando su extraña y ciertamente pervertida petición.


	5. Hasta después

La situación se tornó por demás interesante y divertida de lo que en un principio imaginé. Nunca esperé que Sergei, mi otro primo, hubiera venido también a Moscú en esta ocasión. Grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo allí.

Sergei y yo tenemos la misma edad -18 años actualmente- pero la última vez que lo vi fue hace como una década. Él no solía venir en las vacaciones aquí porque sus padres no lo dejaban viajar con Victor. Al ser el hijo menor era jodidamente sobreprotegido por mis tíos, así que supuse que por eso era tan caprichoso y que estaba acostumbrado a hacer su voluntad o a someter a los otros a ella.

Y ahora su víctima fue su hermano mayor, a quien descubrió hace unos meses en una comprometedora situación mientras mantenía una ardiente conversación telefónica conmigo. 

Sergei escuchó toda la plática entre Victor y yo, dándose por enterado sobre nuestros planes en el siguiente encuentro.

—¿Así que piensas follarte a Yuri? -lo acusó en aquel entonces- ¿No te da vergüenza, Victor? ¡¡¡Es nuestro primo, un familiar directo!!!

—¡Dios, no exageres! -respondió el otro- Yuri y yo solo estamos jugando, no hay nada de qué alarmarse.

—¿Pero acaso crees que soy tonto? ¡¡¡Escuché claramente cuando Yuri te dijo que quiere tener sexo contigo y tú le respondiste que lo harían en la cama de sus padres la próxima vez que vayas a Moscú!!!

Efectivamente fue así. Sergei estaba al tanto de nuestros planes y su falsa indignación con matices moralistas no era más que un vil truco suyo.

—Ya...está bien -se rindió el mayor- No tiene caso que te lo niegue, de todos modos no vas a parar hasta que lo admita -suspiró- Ahora dime, ¿quieres para que mantengas la boca cerrada y hagas de cuenta que nunca escuchaste nada?

—Quiero ver los videos y fotos que te envía Yuri -sonrió- Lo tengo de contacto y he visto sus fotos en sus redes sociales, debo admitir que es hermoso nuestro primito de Moscú...hasta podría ser modelo.

—De acuerdo, te enseñaré lo que quieres ver -accedió Victor y terminó mostrándole algunas de las cosas que le estuve enviando esos tiempos-

Sergei acabó tan entusiasmado con todo aquello que no solo le exigió que compartiera con él esos videos y fotografías, también allí mismo decidió auto-invitarse para acompañar a Victor en sus siguientes vacaciones en Moscú. Todo eso a cambio de su dichoso silencio. Era un vil manipulador.

A Victor no le quedó más que aprobar las ocurrencias de su hermanito y fue que lo trajo consigo a mi casa. Claro que no me comentó nada para que no me opusiera y lo ponga en peligro de ser delatado.

Ahora tenía a los hermanos Nikiforov a mi merced aunque ellos creyeran que me tenían a mí. Ya conocía lo suficiente a Victor y sabía que montó todo un plan para que yo aceptara la propuesta que me hacían pero por supuesto que no lo haría. 

De ninguna manera aceptaría tener a un curioso de espectador durante mi iniciación sexual con Victor.

—¡Esperé por este momento durante muchos meses y no dejaré que tú con tu complejo voyeurista me lo vengan a arruinar! -advertí a Sergei apuntándolo con un dedo presionado en su pecho, me sentía en verdad molesto con su actitud soberbia-

—¿Entonces...no me dejarás verlos? -frunció el ceño- Te dije que no los voy a interrumpir -trató de explicar-

—¿Ustedes creyeron que podían venir a imponer aquí su voluntad sobre mí? -cuestioné- ¡Pues fíjense que no es así!

—No te enojes, gatito -dijo Victor, intentando tranquilizarme- Creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para otra ocasión.

Volteé a ver a Victor con molestia y lo empujé en la cama con fuerza, cayó sobre su espalda observándome con notable asombro.

—¡¡¡Claro que no!!! -respondí a regañadientes-

Luego tomé a Sergei de la mano, lo atraje hacia mí para acabar empujándolo también en la cama justo al lado de su hermano mayor. Permanecí de pie frente a ellos un rato y sonreí...

—Aquí nadie va a estar de espectador a lo tonto -advertí- Si Sergei está aquí también...pues lo unimos -sonreí de lado, ni yo podía creer lo que estaba diciendo pero la verdad era que ambos hermanos me gustaban demasiado como para perderme semejante chance-

Noté perfectamente que se miraron con complicidad con una sonrisa pervertida y tomándome cada uno de un brazo, me echaron a la cama en medio de ellos. 

Victor comenzó a besarme como un desesperado y Sergei a quitarme la ropa empezando por mis shorts.

Cuando quedé completamente desnudo y continuaron besándome y tocándome a su antojo. Yo no podía más que gemir y jadear al sentir aquellos labios y manos explorando mi cuerpo con total atrevimiento. Victor lamía y mordía con suavidad mi cuello en tanto, Sergei succionaba y pellizcaba mis pezones con más fuerza.

Sentía una mano pasearse por mi abdomen y otra por una de mis piernas. Mi erección no tardó en manifestarse y al rato a doler un poco. Necesitaba tocarme con urgencia o que ellos lo hicieran por mí...

—¡Qué bonito! -dijo Sergei con una sonrisa tonta y tocando la punta de mi erección su dedo-

Apenas ese leve contacto hizo que me removiera todo ansioso...

—¿Mmm? -Victor dejó de besarme y prestó atención a lo otro- ¡Amazing! Verlo en vivo es todavía mejor -sonrió-

—¡¡¡Idiotas, dejen de mirarme así!!! -protesté consternado y avergonzado-

—¿Y bien, Victor? ¿Se lo haces tú o lo hago yo? -cuestionó Sergei-

—Espera, ¿ya has hecho esto antes? -preguntó Victor con asombro ante la osadía de su hermano-

—¿Qué? ¿Comerme un pene? Claro que sí...tengo bastante experiencia, gracias al buen maestro que tuve -presumió-

—¿Y se puede saber quién fue el maldito degenerado? -dijo con bastante molestia-

Sergei quiso echarse a reír ante el visible enojo de su hermano que lo cuestionaba sobre su experiencia sexual justo en ese momento que estaban dispuestos a follarse a su primo entre los dos. 

Yo solo los miraba con un completo fastidio porque me estaban haciendo esperar...

—¿Quién crees? Chris, tu amigo el suizo -sonrió-

—¿¡Chris!? Ese bastardo se atrevió a tocarte -se alarmó- ¡¡¡Lo voy a matar!!!

—No sé de quién putas estén hablando pero les recuerdo que sigo aquí. ¡¡¡Discutan luego, par de imbéciles!!! -intenté llevar mi mano hacia mi miembro para autosatisfacerme pero Sergei me lo impidió-

—No, gatito -dijo- Déjanos a nosotros -guiñó un ojo-

Entonces Victor tomó mi pene y se acercó a lamerlo unas cuantas veces de manera suave y lenta haciendo que me retorciera de inmediato. 

Intenté no gemir como un condenado hasta que me fue algo prácticamente imposible al sentir como lo tomó en su boca casi por completo para luego empezar a succionarlo con rapidez.

—Diablos... -murmuró Sergei al ver semejante espectáculo ante sus ojos, se había excitado aún más y la ropa ya le molestaba en demasía-

Se desvistió con suma rapidez para luego de inmediato besarme tan húmeda y fogosamente, hundiendo su lengua en mi boca tanto como podía hasta ahogar todos mis gemidos en la suya. Cuando me dejó sin aliento, se alejó de mí para acoplarse a su hermano.

Me cubrí la boca con ambas manos para no gritar; en medio de la escasa cordura que todavía me quedaba, recordé que mi madre estaba abajo en la cocina y que corríamos el brutal riesgo de que subiera en cualquier momento y nos descubriera en semejante situación.

Toda aquellas sensaciones electrizantes me estaban enloqueciendo por completo, al punto de que se me escapaban lágrimas de los ojos y tenía el rostro todo enrojecido. Mi miembro parecía iba a explotar, podía sentir y disfrutar la calidez de la boca de Sergei envolviéndolo mientras Victor se ocupaba de succionarme los testículos dejándolos llenos de su saliva mezclada con los fluidos preseminales que mi pene expulsaba.

Si seguían así, me iba a correr enseguida.

—Detente -ordenó Victor y apartó a Sergei para que dejara de sorber mi pene de inmediato- No vamos a dejarle venirse aún, ¿cierto? -comenzó a quitarse la ropa, era el único quedaba vestido-

—Tienes razón -sonrió-

Ambos se compusieron para colocarse de pie y hacerme sentar en el borde de la cama quedando ellos frente a mí, exponiendome sus erecciones en la cara. Yo todavía estaba agitado después de lo que me hicieron pero me sentía sorprendido. 

Nunca antes estuve en esa situación con nadie, jamás vi en vivo a otro chico con el pene erecto y ahora que me pasaba por primera vez...tenía a dos. No pude evitar sonreír, realmente me consideraba muy afortunado.

Tenía a Victor a mi derecha y a Sergei a mi izquieda. Estaba sonriente y embelesado mirándoles con atención justo como ellos lo hicieron antes conmigo.

—Mmm...parece que al gatito le gusta lo que está viendo -comentó Sergei con tono divertido-

—Pues más le gustará devolvernos el favor, ¿verdad Yuri? -acarició mi rostro para luego pasar su dedo pulgar sobre mi inferior-

—Nunca lo hice -confesé preocupado- ¿Y si no lo hago bien?

—Practicarás hasta perfeccionarte -sonrió de nuevo- Tus primos estamos dispuestos a ayudarte. Puedes usar tus manos y tu boca -guiñó un ojo-

Asentí sin estar muy seguro de mis acciones pero era mi turno de retribuirles lo de hace un rato. El pene de Victor era más grande que el de su hermano, pensaba que me sería imposible metérmelo entero a la boca.

Tomé sus miembros en cada una de mis manos y las moví a ritmo moderado, ambos estaban duros y calientes. Sergei me acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza, me gustaba su suavidad de cierto modo aunque también me atraía el lado impetuoso de Victor.

Fue que recordé aquello que me había llamado hace tiempo y fijé la mirada en el abdomen marcado de Victor, seguía siendo dueño de ese cuerpo perfecto que me enloquecía mirar en la piscina. No lo resistí y comencé a pasarle la lengua sobre esas marcas que me resultaban tan sensuales.

Varias veces llegué a confesarle a Victor en nuestras sesiones virtuales que una de mis mayores fantasías era tener su enorme pene en mi boca, saborearlo y chuparlo hasta hacerlo venirse en mi garganta.

Acerqué mi boca y empecé a lamer y chupar apenas la punta de su miembro; solo con eso lo pude escuchar lanzando pequeños gemidos entrecortados que rogaban por más contacto, me había dado confianza y lo introduje un poco más en mi boca, deslizando mis labios en vaivén en torno a su pene. 

Me encantaba escuchar sus reacciones, me daban la pauta de que iba bien. Seguí un poco más con eso y luego lo ocupé en mi mano para masturbarlo...también debía atender a Sergei, quien aguardaba impaciente.

Con él me fue más fácil, empecé lamiendo unas cuantas veces y luego lo succioné. Pude tomarlo totalmente en mi boca aunque me produjo ciertas arcadas en un principio pero cuando me relajé y tomé ritmo, lo conseguí. Él hundía sus dedos en mis cabellos y guiaba mis movimientos con habilidad; también era exquisito escucharlo gemir de esa manera.

Volví mi boca a Victor mientras mis manos se encargaban de Sergei. Estaba alternando entre uno y otro hasta que Victor, en sus papel de director nos hizo parar para que me cambiara de posición.

—Colócate en cuatro en medio de la cama como el bello y caliente gatito que eres. Es hora de darte lo que querías -sonrió Victor y yo sin dudarlo, obecedí gustoso entendiendo a qué se refería-

Me posicioné como me lo indicó y Sergei asintió, se colocó de rodillas en la cama y se acercó de nuevo a mi boca tomando su miembro en la mano, invitándome con gentileza a comérselo ahora en exclusiva. Estaba todavía más excitado que antes y de reprente comenzó a actuar un tanto más brusco.

Se asió de mi cabello con fuerza y sostuvo mi barbilla mientras hundía su sexo en mi boca para volverlo a quitar y meterlo otra vez, largando unos gemidos de placer al verme disfrutarlo...

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! ¡Eso es, Yuri! -jadeaba- Mmm...sigue así, ¡ngh!

En tanto, Victor se estaba ocupando de dilatarme muy afanosamente y con prisa, le urgía penetrarme cuanto antes y a decir verdad, yo también quería que lo haga. Quería ser llenado por ambos a la vez, tenerlos en mí hasta lo más profundo.

—Mmm...Vitya... -murmuré quitando el miembro de Sergei de mi boca para tomar aire- ¡¡¡Ahhhh!!!

Podía sentir la lengua del mayor de mis primos lamiendo y entrando en mi orificio. Estaba experimentando lo que Victor alguna vez me dijo se llamaba beso negro y tengo que confesar que me estaba encantando.

Sentía mis piernas temblar y mi pene ponerse aún más duro, comencé a masturbarme y Victor metía sus dedos en mí; pude sentir cuando entró solo uno, luego dos. Después incorporó uno más hasta que finalmente metió el cuarto; los movía con fuerza mientras mordía mis nalgas dejando las marcas de sus dientes en mi piel.

—Al parecer, está listo -comentó Victor a su hermano- Tú solo encárgate de que no grite.

—Abre bien la boca, gatito -sonrió Sergei- Dolerá un poco pero luego pasará y pedirás más -advirtió-

Sergei parecía hablar con mucha convicción. Era obvio que tenía más experiencia que yo y sabía lo que decía, me aferré a sus caderas y tomé otra vez su pene en mi boca; a la par que sentía el de Victor deslizarse entre mis nalgas...moría de ganas por tenerlo adentro también.

Sentí cuando Victor colocó la punta de su miembro en mi entrada y empezó a empujar. Me sobresalté a causa del dolor que sentí a pesar de haber estado dilatado y lubricado, recordé su tamaño y sabía que posiblemente iba a destrozarme.

Fue que Sergei entonces, sostuvo mi cabeza con fuerza y metió su pene hasta mi garganta, impidéndome que me lo pudiera sacar o gritar. Entonces Victor aprovechó para embestir de golpe, hundiéndose por completo en mí...

—¡¡¡Mmmmmm!!! -fue todo lo que pude exclamar, tenía los ojos enormemente abiertos y llorosos-

Podía sentir todo mi interior ardiendo y parecía desgarrarse. Por suerte, Sergei me dio un respiro y salió de mi boca para que pudiera recuperarme un poco pero sus intenciones fueron opacadas por Victor, quien ya no quiso esperar que me acostumbrara a él y empezó a moverse sosteniéndome por la cintura.

—¡¡¡Ahhh...ahhhhhh!!! -todo lo que salía de mí eran intensos gemidos que no lograba contener-

—No grites, Yuri -dijo Sergei- Tu madre nos puede descubrir.

—¡¡¡Ngh...ahhh!!! Entonces...mmm...ven... -lo miré con una expresión de dolor en rostro y una sonrisa dificultosa mientras mi cuerpo iba y venía de adelante para atrás a causa de las embestidas de Victor-

—Gatito travieso -susurró Sergei y se acercó a besarme de la manera más salvaje y apasionada-

Victor sintió algo de molestia al ver que su hermano y yo estábamos tan compenetrados. Era él quien me estaba follando duro pero Sergei me consolaba de otra manera, creando una suerte de ambiente romántico entre ambos...

—¡Ya basta! -exigió Victor y me dio una fuerte nalgada, hundiéndose en mí hasta el tope, obligándome a dejar a Sergei; tuve que morder mis labios con fuerza para no soltar un alarido-

—¿Qué sucede? -preguntó Sergei algo fastidiado-

—Es tu turno -contestó Victor y salió de mí-

Nuevamente me hicieron cambiar de posición. Esta vez quedé recostado sobre mi espalda, Sergei se colocó entre mis piernas y las levantó haciéndolas descansar sobre sus hombros para luego penetrarme...

—¡¡¡Ngh...ahhh!!! -gimoteé cuando se incrustó en mí aunque lo hizo con facilidad, me encontraba ya totalmente dilatado para entonces gracias a Victor-

Sergei sostuvo mis piernas y comenzó a moverse mientras Victor no desaprovechó su oportunidad para introducirse de nuevo en mi boca. En la posición en la que estaba le era más fácil hundirse en mí totalmente, era su venganza por lo de hace unos momentos sin embargo, igual lo disfrute.

Sentir su sexo entrar y salir de boca era igual de placentero como sentir a Sergei a la vez, mi interior lo apretaba y podía escucharlo gemir deliciosamente a la par que su cuerpo chocaba sensualemente con el mío con cada embestida.

Victor acariciaba mi pecho con suavidad mientras follaba mi boca a su antojo y notó que yo estaba a punto de correrme. Así que se le ocurrió una idea...

—¡¡¡Aaahhh!!! Sigue así, gatito -dijo- Vamos a hacerlo juntos, ¿sí?

Inmediatamente se agachó y cubrió mi sexo con su boca mientras yo tenía el suyo en la mía. Sergei quedó sorprendido al ver aquello, aceleró aún más sus movimientos y comenzó a venirse intensamente en mí; yo hacía lo posible para no gritar al sentirlo descargándose.

Victor y yo continuábamos en lo nuestro, dándonos mutuas felaciones por varios segundos más hasta que no lo resistimos ya, fue que me invadió aquel anhelado, hermoso y placentero orgasmo.Acabé eyaculando en la boca de mi primo y rato después, él hizo lo mismo.

Se vino con intensidad, llenandome la boca con sus fluidos agridulces. Los recibí gustoso, mi fantasía estaba hecha, me deleité succionandolo hasta lo último que pude, deleitándome con su sabor. Había resultado mejor de lo que imaginé.

—Ufff...esto fue increíble -dijo Sergei, saliéndose de mí y tumbándose a mi lado en la cama hasta que su hermano también se incorporó-

Victor me tomó del rostro y me besó apasionadamente. Acabamos de limpiar de esa modo los restos de semen que nos dejamos mutuamente. En tanto, Sergei quedó a un lado...observándonos con reproche...

—Claro Yuri...ahora que estás satisfecho, me dejas de lado -reclamó fingiéndose enojado-

Dejé de besar a Victor y lo volteé a ver con el ceño fruncido...

—Está bien, los dejaré solos -dijo Sergei e intentó levantarse pero se lo impedí; sin mediar palabras, me abalancé sobre él y lo besé también de manera intensa siendo automáticamente correspondido, Victor nos veía entretenido-

—¡Wow...Yuri has aprendido muy rápido! -observó el mayor-

—Hagámoslo de nuevo -propuse apenas separándome de la boca de Sergei-

Victor sonrió encantado con mi idea...

—¿Chicos...qué están haciendo aquí?

La voz de mi madre detrás de su puerta nos alarmó totalmente, intentó abrirla pero no pudo ya que se encontraba cerrada con llave. Saltamos de la cama y comenzamos a vestirnos tan rápido como pudimos...

—Mamá...nos quedamos encerrados aquí -grité, inventando lo primero que se me ocurrió-

—¿Pero cómo? -preguntó ella-

—Victor y Sergei querían ver los álbumes de fotos que guardas aquí y la puerta se trancó. ¡No funciona la llave desde adentro!

—¡Qué extraño! -respondió- Traeré el duplicado, ya vengo.

Suspiramos aliviados al escucharla alejarse y aprovechamos para arreglar todo el desastre que dejamos hecho en la cama de mis padres.

Mientras esperábamos que mi madre volviera, Victor me abrazó de lado y me besó de nuevo, luego Sergei hizo lo mismo. Era una manera de sellar aquel secreto que ahora nos unía...

—No se diga más...hoy dormirás con nosotros -me dijo Victor-

—Claro que sí -respondí- Aunque espero no me dejen dormir.

—Cuenta con eso -respaldó Sergei guiñando un ojo-

Cuando por fin mi madre regresó con las llaves para sacarnos del supuesto encierro, nos anunció que el almuerzo estaba listo y que mi padre llegaría enseguida para que comamos todo juntos para dar la bienvenida a mis primos.

Claro que no imaginaban que yo les dí una mejor bienvenida y me encargaría que la tuvieran hasta después. Sin dudas, serían las mejores vacaciones de mi vida; tanto que ya estoy pensando en pasar las próximas con ellos dos.

**FIN**


End file.
